deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nisa, Heroine of Justice
Nisa is a character from the video game series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. She's only available in the original two games, in the first game she was DLC (downloadable content) but was cut in the reboots due to problems between NIS and Compile Hearts. She has since become a DLC character in the Disgaea series. She is the personification of Nippon Ichi Software (NIS). In Japan, she is called Nippon Ichi and in the English speaking countries, she is called Nisa (which is the abbreviated name of Nippon Ichi Software's publishing company NIS America). Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Nisa vs Arthur * Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs. Captain America * Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs Finn the Human (Completed) * Nisa vs Ryuto Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill) History Although her backstory isn't known Nisa first joined with Neptune and Compa when she accidentally kicked Neptune in the face, trying to destroy a monster. Since then, she became a party member but tends to go off on her own from time to time in order to protect all of Gamindustri, claiming to be the self-titled Heroine of the country. She occasionally passes by Neptune and the gang while on her own and helps them out whenever possible. Death Battle Info Weapons *Ultimate Prinny Gun **Strength: 261 **Int: 188 *Laserblade sword **Only used during attacks like Dynamic Slash, Dark X-Blade Slash, and J-Blade. Skills and Abilities *'ZHP Legend': Nisa jumps into the air, then flies at her target, holding her fist, then punches and kicks her target multiple times. *'V-Extreme': Strong Energy-based kick. *'Dark X-Blade Slash': *'Justice Knife': Nisa jumps into the air and throws a bunch of knives at the enemy before she throws the massive Prinny that is next to her which explodes. *'Justice Heart': Raises an ally's Physical Attack. *'Fallen Angel Love': Raises an ally's Movement and Speed. *'Angel Love': Heals half of any nearby ally's HP. *'Zettai Hero Legend': *'NISA': Nisa splits into different versions of herself and all of them attack in ways that create steaks that spell out the Japanese logo for Nippon Ichi Software across a planet. Feats *Defeated a large monster in under 5 seconds. *Managed to knock out Neptune for a bit over a week by her Deadly Justice Kick. *Beat the crap out of two guys who made fun of her flat chest. *Can fight on par with powerful demons in the Disgaea series (It has been stated that destroying stars is easy for even weak demons, and at the series strongest there are several Universal characters). *Has fought against the Disgaea 4 cast (Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco Emizel and Artina). *Fought alongside the Prism Rangers, Pirohiko Ichimonji and Kurtis in the Netherbattle Tournament. *Became Prism Red's first friend. Faults *Gets easily pissed off when people mock her flatness. *Tends to be over dramatic when people don't know who she is. Gallery File:Fe6.jpg|Flat is the best kind of justice File:Nisa.jpg|Nisa gon' kill the evildoers Seal of JUSTICE.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Female Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants